


Afternoon Delight

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Femdom, Frottage, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: "My own invention. No tan lines anywhere," he says, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> And all of a sudden it's a series. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's been one of those days so far. Problems with the newest Stark phone, disgruntled managers, and Pepper somehow simultaneously hounding him about fixing these issues _and_ not getting enough sleep, and Tony had decided some time around 3p.m. to just say 'fuck it', retreating to his apartment to grab half an hour of blessed silence and a sun bath.

He forgot to lock the door, he realises when he hears the _clack-clack-clack_ of high heels coming closer across the terrace, and he cracks open one eye, fully expecting Pepper. Instead, it's his Pepper-appointed assistant, and he grins at her. "Miss Laufeyson, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She comes to a stop next to the lounger he's on, a sardonic little smile tilting her lips as she looks down on him. "The pleasure of me doing my job? Miss Potts sent me looking for you."

Tony groans, maybe a little overly dramatic. "Can't that woman grant me even a moment's peace?"

Loki chuckles. "Not with upper management breathing down her neck, I'm afraid." She cocks an eyebrow at him. "You know sunbathing gives you cancer, right?"

He rolls his eyes, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. "Yes, _mom_ , I know. But you don't get a tan like this without putting in some effort."

"So no tan lines down here," she waves vaguely at his bare crotch, entirely unfazed by his nudity, "but sunglasses?"

"My own invention. No tan lines _anywhere_ ," he says, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

Loki only hums in answer, looking away from him and at the surrounding buildings. "And you're not worried about paparazzi, I take it."

He snorts a laugh. "Miss Laufeyson, I didn't turn this company into the tech giant it is by having my nudes plastered all over the tabloids." Now it's her turn to cock an eyebrow at him, and he shrugs. "Well, not more than once, anyway." He reaches up, taps the side of his glasses. "Jarvis, why don't you show off for the lady?"

"With pleasure, sir," and oh, the look of surprise on her face is priceless. Jarvis does indeed show off, letting the holographic sky above them ripple for a moment before turning it dark with storm clouds, then lets it fade to a clear, starry night the likes you'd never see in New York, ever.

Loki stares up, lips parted in wonder, and he reaches up and takes her hand, squeezing softly. "Impressive, isn't it? Provides _absolute_ privacy."

She turns to look down at him, and oh, there's that look in her eyes, the one she had right before she let him lick the chocolate from her finger weeks ago. Tony's cock gives an interested twitch, and Loki's eyes flicker downwards at the movement, one corner of her mouth lifting slightly. "Absolute, hm? Interesting."

"Yup," he says, popping the p with a grin. "Nobody can see us." His thumb strokes along her knuckles slowly, and she shifts her stance ever so slightly. "We could do whatever we want and nobody would be the wiser." Loki doesn't reply, just continues looking down at him, and for some reason that only makes his heart beat faster. "What did Miss Potts want me for," he asks, and Loki smiles a little wider.

"There's still the issue of the Stark phone," she says, pulling her hand from his grip to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "She's really rather unhappy about that."

"Yeah, well." He shrugs. "All work and no play makes Tony a very dull boy," he says with a smirk, and Loki chuckles.

"I see." She watches him, contemplative, head cocked to the side slightly. Then she says, "Well, we can't have that, can we," and then her hand is in his hair, nails scraping across his scalp, "Anthony?"

All his blood rushes south, and his eyes flutter closed. Fuck, _yes_. "Nope, gotta stay sharp," and wow, does his voice usually do this thing where it goes all soft and breathy?

She hums, her hand moving to the back of his head, then curling around the side to cup his jaw. Her thumb slides over his lips, gently, and he sighs, lets them part under her soft pressure. "I've been thinking," she says, voice conversational and even, "about how good you looked on your knees." Tony groans, his head falling back against the headrest. "So eager to please," she says, and the lounger tips a little to the side as she sits next to him. Her hand continues its downward trek, along his throat and over his chest, where she must surely feel his heart beating like a jackhammer.

It all borders on sensory overload, with how she had barely touched him the last time, her fingers in his hair (okay, and her thighs clamped around his head) the only contact she'd made. Now she seems intent on exploring, the pad of her thumb teasing a nipple on the way down.

Tony forces his eyes open to find her watching him, mouth curved in a smile, her eyes heavy-lidded and focused, and his cock, fully hard now, twitches at the intensity of her gaze. "I can do as I'm told, even though nobody ever believes me when I say that," he murmurs, voice rough with arousal, and Loki chuckles, her hand coming to rest on his stomach.

"Is that so?"

"That is most definitely so," he replies, his hands flexing at his sides. God, he wants to touch her. "Please," he says, quietly, licks his lips, and Loki's smile sharpens.

She stands up again and his stomach drops with disappointment for a second, before she leans down to brace herself on his shoulders as she swings her leg over the lounger, kneeling on it so she's straddling him, and all of a sudden she's in his lap. Her skirt fans out around them both, and he can feel the silk of her underwear against his skin. It takes her a moment to find a good position, and then-

"Jesus fuck," Tony breathes as Loki rocks her hips, and he's almost sure he can feel the shape of her cunt where she's pressed against him, rocking against his cock gently. Her hands are still on his shoulders for balance, and again his hands flex where they're still by his sides, by her thighs. "Can I…"

"You can touch me," she replies softly, and he makes a grateful sound as he slides his hands up her thighs, over the swell of her hips. His right finds her nipple, already hard under the light fabric of her blouse, and his left moves to the small of her back, just resting there as she continues to rock against him. The silk is growing slick, and she hums. "I've been wondering how long it would be before you finally took a break. You've been working non-stop for a week."

He shrugs one shoulder, his mind not on his work at all right now. "Feel free to pencil in some regular downtime."

Loki chuckles, grinds down harder, and Tony groans. "So you really can do as you're told." She leans closer, until he can feel her breath on his face. "Imagine that," she says softly, and then she's kissing him.

She tastes minty, her lips soft, and he melts into the lounger, lets her do as she pleases. It's not the heated kisses of their last encounter, not nearly. Oh, there's passion, but its quieter, more controlled. More gentle. Intimate.

Almost like it means something.

"Where's your head at," she asks as she pulls back, eyebrows rising, and he flushes slightly. His hands slide to her hips, pulling her closer, and he presses a kiss to her jaw. "Right here," he breathes, digs his fingertips into her flesh. "Promise."

Loki pulls back, looks at him. "I expect you not to lie to me," she says, voice quiet but authoritative, and a shiver runs down his spine. He nods, and her face softens. "Good boy," she murmurs, and then she's kissing him again, just for a moment. He can hear the two _thud-thud_ s of her shoes hitting the floor as she wriggles out of them before she pulls up her legs, kneeling over him, and then she's moving backwards, kissing a trail down his chest. Her tongue flicks over his nipple and he groans. "You know," she says almost conversationally, "I've been thinking about this a lot."

Tony's heart skips at that, and he grins down at her. "You have?"

She smirks up at him as she moves her legs so she's kneeling between his, her breasts brushing against his cock. There's already a wet spot on the fabric of her blouse from where his pre-come seeped into it, the dark green turning black, and Tony can't tear his eyes away from it. "Yes," she murmurs, her fingers trailing over his chest, feather light over his scar, bolder over his stomach. "You were _so good_ for me," she breathes, and he tenses as she reaches the juncture of his thighs, as she runs the tips of her fingers along his groin, watching him the whole time. His cock jumps, and her smile widens a fraction. "Maybe you deserve a reward."

His breath leaves him in a rush and his eyes fall closed at the suggestion. Loki chuckles, her hands stroking over his thighs, fingers digging in a little. He's so hard it hurts, almost, and he has to bite his lip to keep in the whimper that wants to slip out.

"What's the matter, Anthony? Do you want it?" Her hair brushes against his skin as she leans forward, slides over his thigh, and then he can feel her breath against him, and now he does whimper. "Tell me," she says, and his back arches.

"Please, _yes_ , I want it," and fuck, he sounds wrecked already, even to his own ears.

"Hmm," she hums, licks her lips, and he sucks in a breath. "So polite," and then she finally reaches for him, closes her fingers around the base of his cock as she leans down, and Tony grips the armrests in a death grip. Her eyes flicker up, amused, and she grins. "Hold on tight," and she bows her head down.

Tony goes boneless at the first touch of her tongue against him, the relief he feels ridiculous. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this rather a lot since their encounter in his office, had imagined what she'd look like on her knees, her lips wrapped around him.

Well, he doesn't have to imagine any longer.

Loki starts slow, with little flicks of her tongue against the sensitive underside, lapping at the fluid leaking from the top, and he watches, mesmerised, when she finally, finally opens her mouth and takes him inside. "Fuck yes," he breathes, the wet heat of her mouth like a balm, and her hand tightens for a moment around his cock.

Tony Stark usually has a hard time shutting off his mind, his thoughts going at 120mph around the clock. Now, his head is blessedly empty except for thoughts of how good she feels, and of how he could reciprocate.

She's watching him, he realises after a while, her eyes dark and intent as she licks and sucks, as she hollows her cheeks and takes him deeper, until his cock bumps the back of her throat. Her tongue pushes him up, against the roof of her mouth, as she swallows, and he hisses, the pressure exquisite.

"God, you're fantastic," he blurts when she slides her hand down, off his shaft to cup his balls instead, his arousal pooling hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach. "Now I know why Pepper wanted to keep you away from me." She arches an eyebrow at him in question, pulling off of him almost all the way. Just the head of his cock remains in her mouth, her tongue drawing a circle around the head before she laps at his slit, and he has to consciously stop himself from just taking a hold of her hair and fucking her mouth. Instead, he drives his fingers harder into the armrests, his hips twitching as he takes a deep breath. "How am I supposed to get any work done with you around," he finally asks, grinning down at her.

In answer, Loki pulls back, lets his cock slip from her mouth to slap wetly against his stomach. She's smirking, looking entirely too pleased with herself as she sits up, the hand that still has a hold of his balls squeezing gently. "Well, in that case." And she lets go of him and rises to her knees, her thumb swiping across her spit-slick lips, and then she's climbing off the lounger, bending to pick up her shoes.

Tony's brain has ground to a halt as he watches, mouth hanging open. "Wha- No, wait, I-"

"If I distract you too much, I had better go, don't you think?" She's looking down at him with pleasant neutrality, as though she can't still taste him on her tongue, and Tony is lost for words for a moment.

Then he thinks, _Fuck it_ , and he pushes himself off the lounger, to kneel at her still bare feet. Her shoes are dangling from her hand and he focuses on the little bows at the back of them, an oddly whimsical detail. "Please don't go," he says, "I didn't mean it like that."

She is quiet for a long moment, and then her free hand is in his hair, grabbing a hold and twisting until he has to look up at her. Her eyes have gone nearly black, and her lower lip is caught between her teeth. "We're not playing games, Anthony," she murmurs lowly, "and I expect you to say what you mean."

"I'm sorry," he says, his eyes watering from the way she's still pulling his hair, and her face softens along with her grip.

"On your feet," she says, not letting go of him, and he rises, hands by his sides even though some part of him wants to grab her and throw her onto the lounger, wants to ravish her. But that's not what is happening between them, and instead her lets her lead him inside.

There's a huge couch in his living room, one that Pepper put there because "everybody needs a couch, Tony", one that he never uses. He's either in his office, the lab or asleep ( _sometimes_ even in his own bed), and the living area of his apartment gets very little mileage, especially considering the fact that it was probably all outrageously expensive.

Well, at least it's big. Loki pushes him towards the couch, lets go of his hair. Her shoes are deposited next to the coffee table, and as he sits, she unhooks her skirt and pushes it over her hips, lets it fall to pool at her feet. Her panties are cream coloured where he can see them peaking out from beneath her blouse, surprising him with their simplicity and apparent innocence, but they are also nearly see-through where she's soaked them, and he tips forward, towards her.

In response, she puts a hand on his forehead and pushes him back with a smirk. "Easy, tiger." She keeps pushing, until he's leaning against the back of the couch, and then she's in his lap again. The silk of her blouse is almost cold against his skin, the heat of her sex scorching against his cock, and he groans as he buries his face in her neck.

"I want you so much," he murmurs into her hair, his voice trembling, and Loki kisses his forehead, unbearably gently.

"You got me," and then she pushes his head back with her thumbs under his jaw and kisses him. His lips part for her almost immediately and she hums, her tongue tracing along his teeth before she delves deeper, and he takes hold of her hips again.

Some of the urgency has faded, their kiss slow and exploratory, and when she doesn't object, Tony lets his hands wander, up her sides and back, over her shoulder blades. She's relaxed, soft, and fits against him so well.

After a while, she starts rolling her hips against him again, slow and more to tease him than to seek friction, and Tony lets her, his head falling back against the headrest as she brings him back to full hardness. "Please," he croaks after a while, and Loki chuckles.

"Please, what, Anthony? _Please_ , fuck me? _Please_ , sit on my face? _Please_ , suck my dick?"

His eyes fall closed at the images her words conjure, and his fingers dig into her flesh. "Anything you want," he breathes, and she chuckles again.

"Such a good, obedient boy." She emphasises each of those words with a kiss, just small little pecks to the corners of his mouth, and he whimpers. "I think you do deserve that reward after all," she says, and she slides off of his lap, down to kneel between his thighs again, her hand stroking down his chest and over his stomach before she takes hold of his cock.

This time, Tony makes an effort to keep his mouth shut. Or rather, to not say anything that could make her stop, like before. Instead he lets himself be unapologetically loud, lets himself be in the moment. Loki rewards him by taking him all the way to the back of her throat, until he can feel her spasm around the head of his cock, pulling back just before she starts gagging, and it's more erotic than he ever thought possible.

One hand is holding his cock steady, wrapped around the base, the other slides down to cup his balls, her thumb pressing into the spot just behind them. She knows what she's doing, knows exactly how much suction makes him moan, knows that flicking her tongue over his frenulum makes his eyes roll back, and she uses all of these little tricks to turn him into a panting mess. His hands twitch with the desire to sink into her hair, to hold her in place, and from the little smirk he knows that she knows.

Loki pulls back, lets him slip from her mouth, and says, "You're going to come in my mouth," and then she dives in again. When she takes a deep breath, he realises what she's about to do, and then he's down her throat and now he goes a little cross-eyed.

"Holy _fucking_ -" Tony digs his fingers into the cushions on either side of him, his head thrown back, and then Loki taps his hip. He looks down at her, uncomprehending, until she takes his hand and brings it to the crown of her head, and Tony's eyes widen. "You mean…."

She pulls back a little, so he's not in her throat anymore, so she can breathe, and then, holding his eye, she nods.

Well. He doesn't have to be told twice.

She swallows him down again, and Tony moves. One hand in her hair, the other bracing himself against the couch, he starts fucking her throat, and he realises very quickly that this is not going to take long. The pressure of her throat is exquisite, the way she looks, eyes closed in concentration cheeks pink with exertion, comes straight from his fantasies, and he can feel his orgasm coming. There's an ache in his gut, a delicious heat, and his fingers twitch in her hair. "I'm gonna come," he presses out between clenched teeth, and Loki fucking _hums_ around him.

The world goes white, and then he's coming down her throat, into her mouth, and she pulls back with a gasp for air.

It's fucking perfect, and Tony floats.

She's smirking up at him when he can see straight again, her lips glistening with saliva, her cheeks flushed, and there's a single streak of his come at the corner of her mouth, one that her tongue flicks out to lick away, and he grabs her hand and hauls her onto his lap.

Loki laughs as he pulls her against him, a laugh that turns into a squeak of surprise when his free hand pushes into her panties. She's absolutely dripping, and Tony tightens his hold on her as he slides his fingers through her folds. "God, Loki," he groans, and she arches against him as his thumb finds her clitoris.

Whatever she would have replied to that dies in her throat as he pushes two fingers into her. Her hand moves to the back of his head, into his hair, and she makes little mewling noises as he starts fucking her with his fingers. She's hot and tight around him, and so very wet, _holy shit_ , and he adds a third finger after a little while, making her gasp.

"Go on, sweetheart," he breathes into her hair as she rocks against his hand, "come on, come for me," and Loki moans, her nails biting into his neck.

He stares down at her when she comes, at the expression on her face, and feels privileged at being allowed to see her like this. Tony waits, until she's caught her breath, until she lies in his arms, calm and satisfied, before he pulls his fingers free, and Loki hums, pleased.

"Good god, woman, I think you just sucked my soul out through my cock," he says, and she chuckles, an airy thing.

"One tries," she replies, and presses a final, soft kiss to his lips. "Miss Potts is still waiting, by the way."

"Ugh." He slumps back, runs a hand over his face. "Way to kill the afterglow."

"Some people have to work for their money, sir. And if you don't work, a lot of people will be out of a job." She gets to her feet and bends to pick up her skirt, and Tony's eyes follow the long line of her legs. "It's your civic duty, one could say." There's humour in her voice, and Tony groans.

"Yeah, whatever. Consider me motivated and what have you."

"Very good, sir." She pulls her skirt back up over her hips, tucks her blouse in. He doesn't know how she thinks she's going to fool anyone without going to clean up first. Her lipstick is a mess, her hair too, and there's a very unfortunate smear all over the front of her blouse. "Anything else you needed," she asks as she slips her shoes back on, and for a second he's tempted.

_Stay_ , he wants to say.

_Have dinner with me_ , tickles the back of his throat. 

"You should take the rest of the day off," he says instead. "It's almost five, anyway." 

Loki follows his eyes down the line of her body, spotting the smear on her blouse, and there's the faintest hint of pink on the apples of her cheeks. "Maybe that's a good idea." 

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "Do you… maybe wanna borrow a shirt?" 

She smiles, just a little, and if he didn't know better he'd think that's fondness in her eyes. "No, thank you. I'll be fine, I'll just get an Uber." 

"Okay." _Wow_ , this is awkward. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

Again a small smile. "Remember that 9am thing you have. Don't be late or Miss Potts will be really pissed." She glances at her watch, a slim, silver thing with an actual clockwork mechanism, no new-fangled smartwatch. He'll have to make her upgrade that at some point. Maybe give her a Stark watch for Christmas. "Speaking of Miss Potts, she'll be leaving in about 15 minutes, so maybe try and talk to her before that." 

He hums, runs a hand through his hair. "J, has Pepper tried calling?" 

"Fourteen times, sir." 

Loki's eyes grow a little wider, as does her smile, and Tony winces. "Maybe I'll just… pretend to be dead. That should be less trouble." 

"Jarvis, is it," Loki asks the ceiling, and Tony groans. 

"It is indeed, Miss Laufeyson." 

"Would you do Mister Stark a favour and call Miss Potts back for him when I've gone?" 

There's a pause, and when Jarvis answers, Tony would swear there's a certain smugness to his tone. "I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't." 

Loki grins at him, and Tony rises to his feet, catches her hand just as she turns away. "I never should've introduced you two." 

She smiles, steps a little closer. She has to look down at him, with her heels back on her feet. "Probably not. Good day, Mister Stark," she says, presses a soft kiss to his lips, and then she's gone, into the elevator that has been waiting for her. 

Tony stands there in his living room, still naked, and sighs. 

"Miss Potts for you, sir," says Jarvis into the silence, and Tony drops back onto the couch with another groan.

**Author's Note:**

> This part is named after [a cocktai](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/236889/afternoon-delight-cocktail/)l, even though it doesn't make an appearance in the story. Sue me (please don't sue me, I'm poor).


End file.
